


One Night at Babylon

by frantic65



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frantic65/pseuds/frantic65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney's in the house and Gay Pittsburgh is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night at Babylon

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[brian/justin](http://delvalmom.livejournal.com/tag/brian/justin), [challenges](http://delvalmom.livejournal.com/tag/challenges), [one night at babylon](http://delvalmom.livejournal.com/tag/one%20night%20at%20babylon)  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** One Night at Babylon  
**Summary:** Brian Kinney's in the house and Gay Pittsburgh is watching.   
**Word Count: ** about 800

It started as soon as he walked in the door; a ripple that flowed through the hot and sweaty club boys, infusing Babylon with a lustful sense of excitement.

Brian Kinney was in the house, with Justin Taylor, former twink, firmly at his side. But until there was a band of gold around his finger, there was always the chance that he was here to play, and sometimes he invited others to join in.

Brian wandered slowly through the crowd of pretty boys, queens, and other assorted queers, greeting many with his trademark smirk, frankly admiring a few of the newer members of Gay Pittsburgh's fuck-worthy masses, but keeping his fingers tightly joined with those of his partner.

He stopped once or twice when Justin paused to acknowledge his own admirers, but soon pressed on determinedly until he reached the bar, where he caught the bartender's eye and yelled out, "A case of Dom, Greg, and a shitload of glasses; we're having a fucking celebration."

He grinned down at Justin, who had a matching smile. "A fucking celebration, Brian? Even for you, I'll bet that's a first!"

Brian leaned in and pressed his lips against his partner's, tongues sliding together wetly, his hand grasping the nape of Justin's neck as the heat flared between them, leaving them both flushed and panting as Brian reluctantly pulled away. "We'll save the real fucking behind this celebration for later, when I pound into your tight ass on every available surface of the loft."

"Promises, promises, Mr.Kinney." Justin teased as he tapped his champagne flute against Brian's and raised it in salute before draining it. "Now take me out on the dance floor and give me a taste of the legendary Brian Kinney."

"Bossy little twat." Brian growled fondly and grabbed Justin from behind, grinding into his ass on their way back to the center of the dance floor. "Consider this the appetizer, because our next stop is the backroom, and you'll get more than a taste of me there." Brian continued to rut against Justin, who raised his arms behind him and twisted them into Brian's hair as he pushed back into Brian's cock, the two of them quickly consumed by each other, oblivious to the horny hordes of homos surrounding them amid the pulsing thump of Madonna's **Celebration**.

Brian pressed his lips into the soft skin at the base of Justin's neck."First, I'm going to take a bottle of Dom back there with us and have you suck it off my cock. Then, I'm going to pour the rest of the champagne on your chest, lick it off your nipples and sip it from your navel as I fuck it with my tongue."

Justin groaned in appreciation and pushed his head back onto Brian's shoulder, nuzzling his neck and nipping at his throat. Brian tightened his grip and slid his hands from Justin's stomach into the waistband of his tan leather pants, cupping his balls and teasingly stroking Justin's hard and eager cock.

"Jesus, you're the hottest fucking thing in this club." Brian's voice caressed his ear and his tongue followed, licking his way from Justin's earlobe to his cheek before sliding into his waiting mouth, pulling a moan from both of them.

"Come on Justin, the back room and copious amounts of alcohol and illegal pharmacological substances beckons. This celebration is just starting."

Justin turned in his arms and wrapped a leg around Brian, searching for mutual contact between their cocks. He assaulted Brian's mouth and pulled away breathlessly to wonder, "What are we celebrating anyway? Not that I'm complaining."

"Sunshine, I'm shocked, don't you know what today is?" Brian rolled his lips inward and bit back a laugh at Justin's puzzled face.

"Today is the first day I get to come inside your tight little ass raw, feel your heat from the inside squeezing the jizz out of my cock as I fuck you into oblivion." Brian stared into Justin's eyes intently, letting him know that he realized the gravity of the commitment he was offering.

"Oh Shit!" Justin breathed before he reached up to cup Brian's cheek in his palm, stroking his way to the back of his neck, as he pulled him into a kiss that promised forever.

Meanwhile, back on the dance floor, a game of gay whisper-down-the-lane was rapidly advancing through the crowd of flabbergasted fags, the outcome being that Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor were getting married in Babylon's very own backroom at midnight.

The happy couple laughed their asses off as they left Babylon via the back alley a few minutes before the zero hour.

"Admit it Brian, you started to freak out when you heard about our impending nuptials, didn't you?" Justin leaned heavily against him, as Brian lifted his arm to hail a cab.

Brian bundled his slightly inebriated Sunshine into the back of the cab, before sliding in next to him. "Honestly, Justin, I only got nervous when I saw Father Tim in the crowd. After all, you've always been one fucking clever devil."


End file.
